Piaccasa Family/Transcript
before the revolving line of credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny..." Submission Reels Observation begins Observation continues Jo: "Later on, the younger children were invited to a neighbor's birthday party." Lucy talks to Jo Adult Meeting Melinda: "Wow." James: "I get it." Kristin: "Well, we have to go to work." Catalina: "REALLY? Lucy is SO ungrateful!" Jo: "There are issues that need to be addressed." House Rules Lucy tries talking to Catalina Catalina: "Keep rolling 'em tears, and I'm knocking 'u out of 'e house!" Lucy: "I hate you! You're a selfish (bleep) and I wish you will die!" Catalina: "'O die in a ditch!" Melinda: "Catalina! Get over here, now!" drinks vodka Discipline Catalina vs. Melinda Melinda: Catalina: "Yer cannot tell me wha to do. THE WAY YOU ARE TREATING ME IS (bleep)IN' (bleep)IN' MEH OFF! YER ARE IN NO POSITION TO SPEAK TO MEH LIKE THAT! I AM NO LONGER TO DO AS I AM (bleep)IN' WELL TOLD IN THIS HOUSE! AND WHO'S RESPONSIBILITY IS IT THAT THEY ARE MAKING MEH BE LATE FER' DOLLARTREE AND GETTIN' LESS MONEY? YOURS!" Melinda: "Catalina..." Catalina: "YER ARE THE MOST UNGRATEFUL BRAT I'VE EVER MET! YER GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" loses it Xavier's 4th Birthday Jo: "The next day was Xavier's birthday, so he had a party and invited his friends from his preschool class." is having a Spiderman-themed birthday party Xavier (dressed in a child-sized classic The Amazing Spider-Man costume): "My friends Peter, Mary-Jane, Gwen, Eddie, May, Jason, Harry, Ben, James, and Norman." Allyson (dressed in a Preteen-sized Black Cat costume): "I've got the decorations ready, Xavier." James (dressed in an adult muscle plus Lizard costume): "Your mother and I booked Spiderman to swing over to your party, son. We also booked the Spiderman obstacle course, the slippery slide, and the air castle bounce house." is dressed in a Spiderman Comic toddler costume is dressed in a Black Cat costume who is dressed in a Teen-sized Black-suited Spider Girl Costume, is holding Gregory, who is dressed in an infant-sized Spider-Man Comic costume Melinda (dressed in an adult Spider-Girl costume, complete with Spider-Girl Pantyhose): "Catalina, let's see you in that costume!" is dressed in a Spider-Girl costume reluctantly comes downstairs, dressed in an Adult Deluxe Black Cat costume [Adrian is dressed in a toddler-sized The Amazing Spider-Man costume] is dressed in a Black Suited Spider-Girl costume Melinda: "Come on, Catalina. Let's go join your brothers and sisters at the party." Catalina (mumbling to herself): "I'd rather eat a live snake..." Ivy is dressed in a Spider-Man bunting costume is dressed in an infant-sized Spider-Man costume is dressed in a Black-Suited Spider-Girl Classic adult costume is dressed in a Spider-Girl costume is dressed in a toddler-sized Spider-Girl costume, complete with Spider-Girl bag, Spider-Girl tights and red boots is dressed in a toddler-sized Pink Spider-Girl costume, complete with silver ballet flats, and white sparkle tights Melinda: "Xavier, your Spider-Man birthday cake is here." Jo: "The kids were having a really great time at the birthday party, and everything went well for just a while until Imogen, Meghann, and Michaela began to kick off. Catalina kicked off a bit later with her appalling attitude." Meghann: "Go to (bleep)! I will spank you if you don't stop talking, Gwen!" Gwen: "That's not nice." spanks Gwen's butt rapidly Gwen: "OUCHIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Meghann: "SHUT UP OR I WILL SPANK YOU HARDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Catalina: (scoffs) "Have fun with your baby party, losers. I've got better things to do." Jo confronts Catalina Catalina: "Leav' me alone, 'yer stupid (bleep)!" Jo: "This back-talk and language will not be tolerated and that's unacceptable." Catalina: "'O get bent!" raises her voice Jo: "THAT IS ENOUGH!!" Melinda: "Catalina Francine Piaccasa! You just lost your cell phone for a whole week!" snatches the cell phone back Melinda: "Give me the cell phone back or you're grounded." comes in her car Catalina: "Go kill 'yer-rself, (bleep)!" blows a raspberry Catalina: "So long, losers!" drives off to Dollartree Catalina gets a reality check Jo: "Catalina has a real problem with being grateful. So, I decided to take her to a youth hostel." Catalina: "Wha did yer drag me here in this dump?" Jo: "Because." Catalina: "Because wha?" Jo: "Because you need a reality check, my girl! That's why!" to a 16 year-old boy talking to Jo and Catalina Teenage boy: "My sister was murdered by a 23-year old ninja when she was 2." Jo: "See, Catalina? You need to help out and think of people your age in need." drinks Pepsi Next Jo: "Catalina, a 23-year old ninja murdered a 2-year old sister of this 16-year old." Catalina: (sarcastically) "Oh, boo-hoo-hoo-hoo. How said that hiss kid sister got kill by ninja. Oh, boo-hoo." (laughs) Jo: "Catalina!" walks away and goes into the cafeteria Man in charge of Youth Hostel: "Excuse me, ma'am. We do not tolerate that behavior here in this Youth Hostel." Catalina: "MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS, GRANDAD!!!" Man: "Stop calling me that name." Ask Supernanny Catalina gets a reality check part 2 Reinforcements Catalina gets her comuppance Catalina: "IT'S YOUR FAULT, JO! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" Jo: "I did not! You are the one who caused it and I don't like your attitude at all. Either you calm down and collect your thoughts or you are banned from using your cell phone for the entire month." Catalina: "If you ban me from using my cell phone, I swear to god, I will kill you no matter what!" How it Worked Time for Jo to go Family Update Category:Family Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties